Wireless communications services for vehicles are becoming increasingly popular. Service providers conventionally offer services that include mobile phone service, e-mail access, real-time driving directions, and remote door access. For example, a driver may accidentally lock a key inside of a vehicle. Some vehicle manufacturers provide an anti-lockout system that disables door locks when a key is left in an ignition of the vehicle and a driver's side door is open. However, the anti-lockout system provides no assistance when the key is left inside of the vehicle but not in the ignition.
A driver may call for roadside assistance to have the doors unlocked by a mechanic. However, the driver may have to wait a long time for roadside assistance to arrive and the service may be costly and/or risk damage to the vehicle. In one approach, a wireless communications service provider remotely unlocks the vehicle. This service typically requires the driver to have access to a telephone and also to speak to a service representative.
Some vehicle manufacturers also provide remote starting systems that allow a driver to start an engine of the vehicle while the driver is located outside of the vehicle. The driver typically starts the engine by pressing a button on a key fob that has a built-in transmitter. However, the transmitter has a limited range and the driver must be within a specified range of the vehicle for the remote starting system to work. For example, the driver may not be able to operate the remote starting system from within a building.
Even if the driver is within the specified range of the vehicle, the driver may have no indication that the remote starting system works unless the driver has visual contact with the vehicle. In one approach, vehicle manufacturers provide key fobs with increased range and and/or engine status feedback. However, these systems are very expensive.
Drivers also commonly leave vehicles unattended for extended periods of time. For example, a driver may leave a vehicle at home or in long-term parking at an airport or another location while the driver is on vacation. The driver either leaves the vehicle completely unattended or relies on other people such as employees of a parking lot to make sure that the vehicle is secure. During this time, vehicles are particularly susceptible to theft and/or damage.
In one approach for reducing theft, a wireless communications service provider locates a missing vehicle when the vehicle includes a global positioning system. However, a wireless communications service provider must typically be informed that a vehicle is missing before it attempts to locate the vehicle and it cannot detect when the vehicle is damaged.